Thrust reversers are commonly incorporated in aircraft turbine engines. The role of the thrust reverser is to improve the braking capability of the aircraft upon landing by redirecting fluid flow through the engine to provide a counter-thrust opposing the direction of travel. Deployment of a thrust reverser at any time other than during landing of the aircraft can seriously disrupt operation of the aircraft, and is therefore highly undesirable. Redundant locking mechanisms are commonly used to prevent unintentional deployment of the thrust reverser. Some conventional designs for redundant locking mechanisms employ hydraulic sequencing techniques to guarantee that all of the locking mechanisms have been unlocked before the actuators controlling deployment of the thrust reverser are activated. Hydraulic sequencing requires each of the redundant locking mechanisms to be in fluid communication with one another, passing hydraulic fluid from one locking mechanism to the next in sequence. While effective, a hydraulic sequencing arrangement requires various support brackets and associated hardware to support the necessary complex network of hydraulic tubing between the locking mechanisms and the corresponding control valve(s).